star fox 3 the solar wars
by kristinalprime23
Summary: star fox from lylat meets team terra firma star fox. Read and review.


deep with in space three cornerian like ships where fleeing from a huge venom space cruiser, as it was firing on them one was struck in the wing before it exploded, then we see earth, coming into the back ground, as the venom cruiser launches its fighters, we then see one head for the camera as it begins to fire destroying the camera.

general pepper of the cornerian fleet was talking to the president of the united states when explosions where heard from as far away as new York city.

MISSION ONE: DEFEND NEW YORK CITY.

good luck.

"Internal power to enable. [Enabled]  
External power to disable. [Disabled]  
Primary weapons to enable. [Enabled]  
Secondary weapons to enable and prime. [Primed]  
Astrogation systems to enable. [Enabled]  
Life support to enable. [Enabled]  
Deflector shields to enable and prime. [Primed]  
Targeting systems to enable. [Enabled]  
Alpha interface to enable. [Enabled]  
Beta interface to prime. [Primed]  
Twin lasers to enable. [Enabled]  
Nova bombs to prime. [Primed]  
Star-flight mode to enable. [Enabled]  
All-range mode to prime. [Primed]  
All systems go. [Acknowledged; all systems are go. Arwings primed and ready.]"  
"emergency- emergency- emergency, incoming enemy fighters prepare for launch." stated rob 74.  
"all aircraft report." I ordered.  
"Johnson here I'm fine." said Lt. Markus Johnson.  
"Mathew here all systems go." said Lt Mathew of the terra firma star fox team.  
"Stephaney here I'm ok." said the mechanic major Stephaney Johnston.  
"This is Hugh communications line green." said Hugh marks my oldest and closes friend who was the very person I asked to be the first terra firma star fox pilot.  
"I see them up ahead, lets rock and roll." I stated, being the leader of the terra firma star fox team which I had formed three years ago after learning about the lylat system I had decided to ask N.A.S.A to build me, a real life version of the great fox, with 10 arwings, 10 land masters, and 10 blue marines, along with a cerinian battle ship named the terra alpha as the support ship for the team, which is called TEAM TERRA FIRMA STAR FOX.

"geez louis where did these fighters come from," asked Lt. Markus Johnson.

" I don't think we have time for that Markus," I said. " what we need to do is take care of these guys first, then take care of those other questions later, right now we have a city to save"

the battle became more and more fierce but when the last boss was taken out, the city had been saved, General pepper of the cornerian army and the president of the united states of America congratulated us on a job well done.

"thank you star fox, once again you came through," said general pepper. " I hate to ask this but could you and your team check out sector alpha near Saturn."

"expecting trouble there general?" I asked.

"hm yes, we could use your help on the front lines, also kristoff great job on stopping these enemy fighters." said general pepper.

"what I would like to know is how they got past our defenses, they took us completely by surprise." said Mathew in utter confusion.

that's when I realized what was going on. I immediately groaned and knew I had to say it.

"teleportation" I said.

"what?" asked Markus In confusion.

"they used a teleportation device, but how, unless, Andross, that cold hearted black hearted ape is going to pay for trying to rebuild it." I stated with a clenched fist.

"general pepper is there a way to call in your systems star fox team?" I asked, to my joy he nodded.

"why yes there is, just give me a moment" he said as he brought up his communications device to alert the star fox team of lylat.

"send this priority one message to fox and his team and alert him this message," I said. " we need your help star fox, andross has invaded the sol system, and is trying to take over both this system and lylat as well."

"understood" general pepper said.

"team terra firma star fox, lets move out." I ordered.

as we left the planet I received a message from rob 34.

"incoming message from the great fox priority one, its for you Lt willcox." rob said.

"Understood rob, put it through." I ordered.

"affirmative" said rob, and put the transmission through.

"so andross has invaded again?" asked fox.

"yes fox we need both the lylat star fox team and the sol system star fox team to be on the job." I stated.


End file.
